Episode 6- "Super Men, Part Two."
'Outbreak Season 2, Episode 6 “Super Men”, (Part 2.) ' The episode continues exactly where we left the characters last night, as they engaged in battle with the mysterious warriors... As Zach flees into the trees, leaving Double Take with six of the seven warriors, Double Take yells mockingly at Zach as the metallic-armoured warriors ignore Double Take and continue on right after Zach, leaving only one warrior, grappled still by Hamish. The warrior holds out a palm at Hamish, and magnetically focusses on his belt buckle, forcing him backwards a foot, not far, but enough to break the grapple. The warrior then turns his back on Hamish, going after his fellows. Hamish notes for the first time (as the sun starts to rise and rays of light break through the trees) that , as the armoured warrior turns it's back, it has a massive, prehensile tail, also sheathed in armour. Hamish tries to grab onto the tail, and does so, only to get lifted into the air and flung onto his back briefly. Hamish, typically, will not relent, and yells after the warrior, trying to goad it back to him to continue the fight as it totally ignores him. Ben comes running towards the noise and then slows and sneaks through the trees, ending up the slope from Hamish's assailant as he leaps out at the creature, also goading at it to fight. Ben tries to bring his elbow down on it, but misses it completely. As Double Takes a step forward, the single warrior is almost surrounded, as it looks between its targets. And then three of the six warriors that went into the forest come back into sight, advancing on their new enemy. The magnetically powered warrior uses its power to float its burning 'sword' into the air and then hurls it at Ben. The sword barely misses Ben as he outruns it, causing it to sail over his shoulder and embed in a tree. Of the three returned warriors, one of them flickers out of existence and re-appears behind Hamish, stabbing at him, but he manages to avoid the attack. The warrior then distorts his body in and out of phase with reality, flickering in and out of solidity. The other two warriors stand waiting in defensive stances but don't make any attacks. Double Take strides over to the burning sword stuck in the tree, closes his eyes, and lightly presses a hand to the blade, allowing his body to adapt to it after suffering the small burn, as his skin becomes oily. He then turns towards one of the warriors, showing he is ready for a fight. Whilst is occurring, Carter continues to run down the underground tunnel away from the fight, and though Joe stops and sees no-one is following, he fails to persuade the criminal to slow down, Carter being convinced they are all dead. Joe shouts for Carter to help carry Norman, but Carter says that he is just dead weight and that they should just leave him. Joe refuses to do so, and focusses his probability manipulation power as his eyes glow white, and he manages to pull the stretcher all by himself. Back at the fight, Ben concentrates on the magnetic warrior, repeatedly attacking it, and clumsily so, never landing a hit. Hamish fights the phasing warrior only for his hands to phase through once he seems to grab a tail. It then blurs further and a copy of it steps out, who proceeds to fight Hamish, forcing both to solidify. Hamish rams their heads together, but it doesn't seem to harm them, armoured as they are. Double Take attracts the attention of one the other warriors, who leaps through the air and stabs him in the chest; as the strike lands, Double Take's body warps, becoming more dense, and the oil from his skin immediately extinguishes the heat of the blade, leaving him without harm. Norman comes to consciousness, and Joe removes the straps keeping him to the stretcher to allow him to stand, but he is unable to do so. Joe concentrates his power on Norman, allowing him to be able to stand, despite his injuries, as the three head further away from the fighting. The fourth warrior steps forward, after the magnetic warrior seems unable to touch Ben, who though unable to hit with any strikes, seems very difficult to hit. The warrior raises its hand up, and Ben's sees a series of bizarre images in his mind, images of an alien volcanic planet, and of some kind of komodo dragon-like lizard, having its brain split open by one of the burning swords. Ben winces in horrid pain at the images, and hears the warrior say in a deep, disturbing voice. “You should have run when you had the chance.” And so he does so, leaving the others to fight. Double Take's enemy gestures at him, and for him to get on the floor, and though he tries hard to resist, he is forced to do so. Hamish screams for him to get up, and when Take says he can't, Hamish tries to loudly encourage him, but nothing works. He picks up Double Take, suggesting to throw him like a caber, but cannot seem to throw the huge man, despite his muscle. The telepath approaches him, making Hamish wince as he sees images of a metallic wall, filled with more of the alien blade, and of one of the warriors from behind, without a helmet on, showcasing a bald, red, scaled head, as the helmet is placed on. As Hamish clings onto Double Take, who is yelling at him to run, advice he ignores, Hamish is repeatedly stabs. He hears the telepath say 'No Witnesses.' As Hamish drops to the floor, he calls out for someone to help him... as he lies, dying, he watches bullets rip their way out of the trees at the alien warriors, and sees a soldier move out of the trees to Anderson's unconscious body, before being cut in half by a flying sword... And then everything goes white and rapidly rewinds. The camera cuts to Hamish, back running down the tunnel with Anderson after the others. Hamish stops Anderson telling him that if they go ahead, he will die, and the others will be attacked by the strange warriors. He doesn't say they are aliens, but does say that he is certain they are not working with Simms. The two agree to head back to the village, as only disaster lies in following the others, and Hamish is still more interested in finding Conner's killer. Joe hears some of what Hamish says echo down the tunnel and tells his fellows, who also decided to divert their course, as Zach turns around back towards the village, making a new tunnel. As a result, they never meet the aliens. Ben continues running through the forest, and as there is no fight to divert his attention, he runs back to where he left the others above the beach. When he does not find them, he runs back to the village. He comes across the back-up that the local constable called in, as he runs up into the field where he murdered Conner, and encounters a female inspector and a bearded constable. They fairly quickly try to arrest him, and though the inspector does grab hold of him, it isn't for long. Ben, unaccustomed to combat despite his power, tries to fight back, but can't land a hit so ends up speeding off, going back to Hamish's house to sleep. Hamish and Daniel end up rejoining with Joe, Zach and the others has they emerge above ground near the village, the sun now shining, as it is around 9 in the morning. They are drawn to each other by their conversation, and as they are all exhausted, Hamish offers for them all to use his house, after Joe explains that Norman needs urgent medical attention at a hospital (despite being able to walk, courtesy of Joe, who is having to keep his power focussed on Norman.) They encounter the new constable, though the inspector is not there, apparently waiting for Hamish with Owen at his house, as the only current witness with regards to the murder, with the other being so impossible to catch. The constable tries to stop them breaking the police cordon and coming past him, but Norman magnetically pushes his car down the hill, forcing him to run after it, as they pass him. They get to Hamish's house, where Owen and the inspector are stood outside, the inspector's police car parked there (unbeknownst to them all, Ben is still asleep in the house.) The inspector tries to have them arrested, but Joe pulls a gun on her and intimidates her to back off, whilst encouraging Carter to get in the police car and hot-wire it. Owen tries to stop them, only to be pushed onto the floor by the stronger Hamish, who then gets into the front of his own car, loudly yelling at the others to follow suit. A military helicopter flies into view as Simm's voice is heard; he tells the people of the village that any newcomers they see are bearing a very infectious disease and that the city is being put under quarantine. Everyone should go inside and lock themselves in. Joe, his gun still on the inspector, tells her to go inside and follow the advice. Ben is awoken by the loud announcement, and Hamish is surprised to see him as he gets into the passenger seat, and no-one notices him leave the house. Carter gets fed up at Hamish yelling at him to go when everybody isn't in a car, so when Double Take gets into the police car (which Zach has turned into a sports car with tiger stripes upon Joe's suggestion to make the stolen car more conspicuous) Carter drives off, swearing at Hamish. When the inspector looks like she just might fight back, Anderson takes off the helmet off of his containment suit and changes his face, to show her the nature of their infection, and Joe takes off the shades Zach has created for him, concealing his still white-glowing eyes. With that, the inspector completely backs off, looking at her hands in shock, as Joe, Anderson, Norman and Zach are all forced to clamber into the back of Hamish's car. As they set off, the helicopter fires its assault rifle, but Hamish manages to avoid the gunfire with some amazing driving. Ben looks back, and is the only one to see six soldiers leap from the helicopter with bare arms which grow out bat-like wings, which he mentions, and everyone just assumes he is being as mad as usual. Zach looks back, and to slow the helicopter down, creates foam on the windscreen, as the helicopter spins round in confusion. Norman is in great pain due to the three men in the back of the car squeezing against him, and so Hamish yells at Ben to get out of the passenger seat, as Anderson reminds me him that he can keep up with the car himself. Ben resists the idea, but everyone else is against him, so he opens the door as the car is still moving very fast and is flung out of it, going crashing through a stone wall. He stands up, dusting himself off, unhurt, as he sees the winged soldiers fly above him. A pair of soldier's feet land on the roof of Hamish's car, as gloved hands load a pistol. TO BE CONTINUED!